Tattoos And A Lovely Proposal
by Indyanna
Summary: ONE-SHOT, A/U '"What do you even have in common?" Mrs Weasley's comment ran through my mind again.' CW/HG Romantic Pairing


_**A/N Just a quick one shot with my favourite pair of the moment: Charlie and Hermione.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

"_What do you even have in common?"_

Mrs Weasley's comment ran through my mind again. Dinner had been a disaster, a catastrophe, a fiasco. This dinner was suppose to be a great evening. Charlie and I were going to tell his family about us.

We had been going out for 6 months. I had moved to Romania 8 months ago for work and had become very close with Charlie. It all went so fast. One night we were talking, just talking, and then the next minute we were locked at the lips. It was great, I felt sparks, fireworks, passion, everything a 19-year-old woman could ask for. He felt sparks, fireworks and passion too, everything a 27-year-old male desired.

From then on we had been inseparable. We were taking it slow each of them coming out of 2-year-long relationships, mine with Ron and his with Sophie. Ron and I decided that being friends would be a better situation then lovers and Sophie was sick of Charlie's lack of spare time. Taking it slow didn't go so well. Our romantic 2 month anniversary dinner on a beach turned into a night full of lust, desire and sin. Neither of us regretted it even though Charlie knew of his families rule, _if its true love: wait until marriage_. He told me this two nights later when he felt that their sinning would continue but I replied cheekily "Well it's too late now isn't it?" and then dragged Charlie to the bed.

Four months had gone by and we were as close as ever. We had each decided that for our month off we would tell our families of our relationship. We had moved in together now as my lease had ran out and I hadn't found another apartment in time. We didn't feel rushed though, we felt like things were right. December, our one month off was just over a month away, which meant that our 6 month anniversary was only a little over a month away.

Six months and tonight was the night. Of course Ron and Harry knew because of their bond with me and Charlie had informed Bill because they were close. Ginny had walked in on Charlie and I as had Fred and George. Arthur had caught us snogging in the kitchen so all who was left was Molly. The head of the house, the hardest to tell. So we plunged into waters unknown.

"_Mum, I have something to tell you," Charlie said seriously._

"_Well dear, go right ahead."_

"_I have a girlfriend and I love her. We've been dating for 6 months and we're living together."_

"_Oh Charles, this is splendid. Do I know the lucky girl?" She queried while hugging Charlie._

"_Better then you think she's like part of the family."_

"_Well, who is this wonderful girl?" She continued beaming_

"_It's Hermione," Charlie said smiling as I stood up beside him._

"_What?" Molly said shocked with a painted on smile._

"_I'm with Charlie," I said looking around the room unsurely._

"_No," Molly said flat out._

"_Mum we-"_

_"No Charlie. Hermione was suppose to have time away and then come back for Ronnie. She is suppose to be Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley. I'm sorry Charlie," Molly said angrily all attempts at a fake smile now gone._

"_Mum," Ron piped up, "Hermione and I decided to be friends, it's better that way and I'm happy for Hermione and Charlie."_

"_No. Charlie and Hermione, I can not allow it, I'm sorry."_

_"Well don't be," Charlie said outraged, "You're suppose to be my mother. Which means you support my decisions and love me unconditionally." _

"_Get out," Molly yelled._

"_Gladly," Charlie retorted grabbing our jackets and my hand on the way to the door._

"_What do you even have in common?" Molly yelled after us just before we apparated away._

Last nights memories flooded my head as I lay awake in our bed. What did we have in common? Charlie wrestled with dragons all day where as I fought for magical creatures rights. He was tall and muscular and I was average and toned. He loved trouble and I the quiet life. We were polar opposites.

Then I thought harder and harder and then I found what it. We didn't _need_ to have anything in common. Our differences is what kept us together and kept the relationship fun. We didn't need anything in common. I gently kissed Charlie on the cheek and rolled over to go to sleep.

"'Mione, you awake?"

"Charlie? Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No I've been awake for a while."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and we do have some things in common."

There it was, our bound, we always knew what the other was thinking and with just a glance we could share a conversation.

"And pray tell, what are these common interests?"

"Well, we both cherish family, friends and loved ones above everything else. We're both stubborn as hell. We both fight for what we believe in. We both love tattoos, you've got six right?"

"Well actually, I have seven now, but I think you'll like it."

I pulled up my night shirt a little to show Charlie my left hip. Where there had once been untouched skin there was now a heart with the name 'Charlie' written across it with a small dragon at the point of the heart. Charlie stroked it with his index finger then kissed the tattoo.

"I love it, just like I love you," he said giving me a kiss, "I was going to make you find this, like we did for our other tattoos, but-"

Charlie lifted up his left sleeve to reveal the exact same tattoo except where mine had 'Charlie' his had 'Mione'. I kissed the tattoo and traced the edge with my index finger.

"Charlie, I love it."

"I was hoping you would. Hermione can I ask you a very important question?" He asked whilst bringing me on top of him.

"Sure.""Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a small velvet box from beneath his pillow, "Mione will-"

I cut Charlie off by putting my lips on top of his.

"I take that as a yes?"

"No, I did that because I'm going to give you up," I responded sarcastically.

"I'll show you who's giving it up," Charlie said rolling us over so he was on top causing me to laugh.

_**A/N Finished. What do you think? Review!**_


End file.
